


Like This

by firesonic152



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Recall, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: They've been dancing around each other for days now. They're talking again, at least, exchanging chaste kisses when the words slow and gazes linger a little too long.They still sleep in separate rooms.





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This barely even counts as porn ahaha... It's mostly just sappy and sweet.
> 
> Anyway I wrote this ages ago while talking to SuspiciousPopsicle (shout out to you and your wonderful brain <3) and just found it again! I figured I might as well post it.

They've been dancing around each other for days now. They're talking again, at least, exchanging chaste kisses when the words slow and gazes linger a little too long. Gabriel tries to inch his arm around Jack's shoulder as they sit on the couch watching a movie with the younger Overwatch members. He thinks he's being sneaky. Jack lets him get away with it, because Gabriel lets him get away with purposefully forgetting his gloves and demanding they hold hands to stay warm.

They still sleep in separate rooms. Jack is reminded of this when Gabriel walks him back and they stand a little too long in the doorway, unsure. Gabriel abruptly says he has to be up early the next morning, for a reason he doesn't specify. He hesitates, kisses Jack's cheek, and hurries away.

Jack lets him get away with it. He shuts his door, kicks off his shoes but doesn't bother removing his clothing before curling up on top of his bedcovers. When he and Gabriel had first begun fighting, had first stopped sleeping in the same bed, he used to cocoon himself in blankets every night to keep the loneliness at bay. He doesn't bother with that anymore. He welcomes the loneliness as it settles on top of his skin in a thin sheet of ice. It reminds him of what went wrong before. That he can't afford to make mistakes this time.

He won't let Gabriel get away.

The next time Gabriel lingers in his doorway, Jack takes him gently by the wrist and pulls him inside, tugs him over to the bed. Gabriel is wide-eyed, glancing back at the door nervously, and Jack thinks that between the red eyes and sharpened fangs, the expression doesn't suit him. It's almost silly.

"Jack."

"You don't have to stay," Jack says. "But I want you to."

Gabriel considers it for a moment and Jack thinks he's going to get up and leave. But instead he drifts under the covers, back turned away from Jack.

Jack crawls under with him.

It's only a few nights later that Gabriel is sitting with his legs over the edge of the bed and something clenches in Jack's chest. He sits on Gabriel's lap, his legs tucked in neatly on either side of Gabriel's hips, and Gabriel startles. His hands move instinctively to hold Jack, one resting on his lower back and the other between his shoulder blades.

They kiss for a while. There's no hurry. Gabriel eventually leans back far enough that his back is against the mattress and Jack follows him, fingers fisted in the fabric of Gabriel's sleeve.

The next time they part for air, Gabriel croaks, "Jack."

Jack kisses him again before responding. "Tell me what you want, Gabriel," he breathes against Gabriel's jaw and Gabriel whines.

"Just like this." Gabriel smooths his palms under Jack's shirt to trace over the muscles of his back. "Just- on top of me, like this."

Jack rolls his hips and Gabriel jerks under him. They move against each other like that, slow and easy. It used to be that everything was in a hurry, they had always needed each other immediately. But now they're older. Now they know what it means to lose each other. They savor every step.

It's a long time before Gabriel's fingers dip down from Jack's back into his pants, pressing small circles into the curve of his hips, and then finally pushing cautiously into his ass. Jack hisses, nosing at Gabriel's neck to find his pulse. It's been awhile, and the beat is calming.

There's no rush. Gabriel works him open with one hand, the other carding through Jack's hair or rubbing up and down his back. He's trembling. Jack pushes back against him, whispers into his ear how good he is, how good his fingers feel. They stay like that for a long while. It's soothing almost, the lazy rhythm and quiet words. Jack's eyes have been shut, face pressed into Gabriel's neck for several minutes, and he feels like he could fall asleep like this.

"Jack." Quiet. Small.

"Tell me," Jack murmurs.

Gabriel breathes deeply and eases his fingers out, noticeably tensing when Jack whimpers at the loss.

"I want you," Gabriel says. "Just like this."

Jack heaves himself upright and cracks a smile that pulls at the edges of the scar running through his lips. Gabriel helps him shimmy out of his pants without having to move too much and then Jack resettles himself before sinking onto Gabriel's cock. They both moan and Gabriel holds him tight as he adjusts.

They are still for a long time, just enjoying the weight of each other, the intimacy. Tracing the scars on each other's faces with their lips. Breathing together.

When they start to move, the thrusts are deep, measured. Neither of them want to disturb the calm.

They don't bother eking out an orgasm. It's warm, together like this. Gabriel rolls them onto their sides and Jack nestles himself into Gabriel's arms as they continue to roll into each other. Jack tangles his legs around Gabriel's, and Gabriel nuzzles a nose into Jack's hair.

Jack drifts off to sleep like this, with Gabriel still inside him, holding him. By that point, neither of them were even hard anymore. It wasn't about the sexual gratification.

For a while, before things had gotten really bad, all that was holding them together was the sex. A rough fuck, just to take care of the desire, and then waking up to an empty bed.

When Jack wakes up, Gabriel is still asleep. Still wrapped tightly around him, still comfortingly inside him. Jack's heart squeezes again.

He goes back to sleep.


End file.
